fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaya Mai
Kaya Mai is a power starved individual with a lust for flames and destruction.Wielding the legendary Flame Devil Slayer Magic Kaya is among the strongest mages the Seraphim Order has to offer.She has long obtain the ranked of S-class and is without a doubt a formidable opponent.She has the tendency to cause large amounts of destruction and revels in any opportunity to do so.This has led to her being dubbed as The Calamitous Inferno. Appearance Kaya is a very attractive young women.With golden hair and dazzling green eyes she always able to turn heads no matter where she goes,a gift she has used to her advantage plenty of times! She is of average height and rather slender she is normally seen wearing a beige tank top with jeans.This along with her devilish good looks has made among the most desirable women in Fiore.She has a permanent playful smirk on her face always giving off the impression that she was up to something.The members of Seraphim order have associated this smirk with some of the most horrific moments of their life. The nature of her own magic has meant that she is an extremely hot person and as a result all her clothing has ending up slightly singed and her arrival is normally announced by a strong smell of smoke.Despite her dangerous facade she has a rather cute star tattoo on her right cheek.No one is quite sure why she has this but they know better than to ask. Personality History Very little is known about Kaya's history as she keeps most of it disclose all that is known about is in the records kept by the magic council. According to the Magic Council Documents at the age of 9 she was found surrounded in the smoulders of a village which had clearly be ravaged by intense flames. Flames whose heat could be felt several miles aways. When the magic council officials found her they saw her sitting crossed legged in what could only be best described as the epicenter of an explosion. She sat there with a sadistic smile on her and a wild look in her eyes,the officials took this has a sign of a mental breakdown but nothing had broken within this twisted child. She had simply found a toy with which held infinite possibilities Different ways to cause pain, different ways to burn and different ways to burn. The Government officials took her to Era to question her according to their reports the events had left her traumatized and she would very likely be very unstable. However far from being traumatised.Kaya was...agitated she had just found a way to give people fear that would never leave them she would be able to see those adorable faces of fear at anytime she wanted.She was just itching to cause more destruction. She was labelled as potentially emotionally unstable and was made to stay at an orphanage on the outskirts of Fiore. It was a humble place full of kids raging from 7-19 and it was run by an old man who cared immensly for all children who passed through th.e doors of his orphange.It was such a shame when the orphange exploded supposedly killing everyone inside. That was the moment when Kaya Mai fell off the radar and a series of obscure killings began. In the week and months following the destruction of the orphanage a huge massacre of killings occurred several villages on the outskirts of Fiore were completely annihilated by this young girl who enjoyed the sound of screaming.As the years passed she became more and more skilled in using her fire magic. She eventually became aware of the fact that she was using Flame Devil Slayer Magic following the break in of a monastery whose monk immediately recognized it.She was starting to make a name for herself however she soon became extremely bored with her own power and was eager to find ways of making herself stronger.She had used Red Lacrimas as inhibitors in order to increase her magical stamina and increase the output of her magic. This proved to be a good choice as she could definitely feel improvement in herself but knew she needed a more dramatic increase in power. She could feel that she a great deal of potential trapped within herself. She knew she had never truly exerted herself and needed a rival worthy her.She eventually learnt to be extremely careful what she wishes for. Unfortunately Kaya was attacking a village that was already under the target of one of the Thirteen Demon Lords Grimoire. Grimoire was not amused to find that the village had already been torched to the ground and was even less amused to find that it had not be done by the demon's he suspected but rather a mere human girl. Kaya could feel already that this man who had just appeared in front of her was something else. Just by the way he composed himself she knew she needed to land the first blow. She took off with surprising speed towards Grimoire her fists covered in flames,as her fist reached an inch from Grimoire's face he stuck out his foot and kicked her with enough force to send her flying back in the direction she came. Picking herself back up Kaya created a giant flame torrent that she shot towards Grimoire. He took it head and emerged from the flames unscathed. Kaya was begining the contemplate running away but felt that this monster would not allow it. She knew she had to go all out. That when she used her Flame Devil's Rage. Grimoire was taken aback by the spell and as a result reacted to it late taken on the full brunt of the spell.When he emerged his eyes were glowing red and fangs began protruding from his mouth. He began to become covered in a red aura before emerging as a dark towering figure with fury in it eyes. Kaya was stunned shocked she could power emanting from this figure she wondered just how much he had been holding back. The figure raised his hands and but that was when three other people appeared. An extremely tall man accompained by two younger looking boys.The taller one moved with unbelivable speed Grimoire reacted blocking the person's attack.Grimoire suddenly seems to recall the figure infront of him and quickly reverted back to human form. He turned a looked at Kaya, and spared her life promising that they'd meet again and settle this properly with that he and the others left. Kaya was angry she thought she was truly powerful and yet she was forced to reveal her trump card so quickly she needed power capable of defeating that guy. She had no clue how she would do this she eventually came across a rumour of a guild attempting to bring back their powerful guild master back from the dead. She saw this oppurtunity, if she could somehow gain control of what ever power they had that could control life and death it is possibly the power she was looking for. This led to her joining the Seraphim Order Magic and Abilities Trivia Category:Animainiac Category:Mage Category:Devil Slayer Category:Female Category:Seraphim Order Category:Mages Category:Fire Mage Category:Dark Mage